


Filthy Creature

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Grinding, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux enjoys putting Ren in his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the artist Valinwhore who drew these pictures: https://valinwhoreboudoir.tumblr.com/post/143339142275/some-very-dirty-kylux-sketches-aka-a-good-and
> 
> It's based on the last one

He could see that Kylo was struggling with the no Force rule he had imposed upon him before they even undressed that night. It made him smile, watching as Kylo squirmed while straddling his leg, trying to use his powers subtly without being caught. They were both naked on Hux’s bed, the Geberal propped up with pillows with one leg raised for Kylo to straddle and grind down on. The Force user’s hands were tied behind his back with leather straps, the material digging in whenever he pulled on them. 

The fact that he thought Hux was too stupid not to notice made Hux’s cock twitch in the palm of his hand. Ren always thought he was so clever. Hux loved showing him how stupid he really was in the bedroom.

Hux waited a moment more before acting. He reached out and grabbed Kylo by his face, the tips of his fingers digging into his cheeks. “Look at me,” he purred. He waited, smiling once dark eyes finally flicked up to meet his own light ones. “If you cum before I give you permission…” he started.

“I won’t…”

“You’re stroking yourself with that parlor trick of yours you call spiritual power,” he flatly stated. He smiled when Kylo’s cheeks burned a dull red, nodding at him. “You see? I know you too well.”

“Let me touch you,” he grunted.

Hux snorted, idly stroking his erection. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “You’ve not earned the right to use your hands tonight. They’ll remain tied behind your back. If you want to cum you’ll grind yourself on my leg and like it, slut.”

Kylo’s eyes darkened at the command. His hips rolled forward, nostrils flaring as he groaned, tightening his thighs around Hux’s leg. His own erection bobbed in the air, pre making the tip slick and shining in the light of the room. “Hux…”

He just smiled, speeding up his own stroking. He ran his thumb over the head of his dick, gasping as he thrust forward, cumming over his own fingers. “Here…make yourself useful,” he whispered, pressing his semen covered hand to Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo groaned as he parted his lips, suckling Hux’s fingers clean as he continued to grind down on his leg. He whined as he started to tense up, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

“Cum for me.” He hissed in delightful pain when Kylo’s teeth bit into one of his fingers when he obeyed, grunting as he came onto him. “Filthy creature,” he praised, “clean this mess up.”


End file.
